The amount of electronic memory in devices like computers, imaging devices, cellular telephones, and so on is increasing. The clock speeds at which electronic memory is accessed also continues to increase. Similarly, the range of temperatures at which electronic memory operates widens. The increased memory capacities, clock speeds, operating temperature ranges, and so on, may lead to additional memory errors. Conventionally, memory errors may have been handled in a binary fashion or not handled at all. For example, if a memory unit (e.g., memory page) experienced a memory error, the page may have been deallocated or the error may simply have been logged, presumably to be addressed by offline analyzers. These conventional techniques may have lead to risky online memory replacement that required physical access to operating memory chips or even riskier inattention to memory problems.